


Drabbles 2019

by raven_fair_slytherclaw



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_fair_slytherclaw/pseuds/raven_fair_slytherclaw
Summary: This is going to be an ongoing collection of the weekly 100-word drabbles from The Pen15 Is Mightier: A Fangasm Writing Group page on Facebook (previously known as the Potterotics). Each week there is a word/phrase prompt where we write a short 100-word (approx.) mini story — realistically, each story will be a little longer than just 100 words. Each chapter will be titled after that weeks prompt. Hope you all enjoy!





	1. Contract

Ron was furious. He couldn’t believe what the lawyers and healers had just told him — them. It was inconceivable.

“So let me get this straight,” he starts, eyeing the Greengrass women and Draco Malfoy. “Because of a magically binding contract made by Astoria’s grandmother and my own grandmother, Astoria and I are as good as squibs unless we marry each other?”

He cast an incredulous look at the group, especially the girl, _woman_ , he might have to marry. Let’s face it, Ron can’t continue to be an Auror without his magic, especially if he’s out on the field.

Ron looks at Astoria, really looks at her, and Ron has to admit that she’s beautiful. Dark lustrous chestnut hair falls in an artful disarray around her shoulders. Her skin is a pale ivory silk which Ron notices pinks quite prettily as she notices his perusal of her. She’s quite lithe in form, but is nicely curved where a woman should be and Ron can imagine his hands might fit perfectly around her hips. But it’s her eyes that are her most arresting feature. Their the deepest shade of blue he thinks he’s ever seen, framed by thick black lashes that bring out their cerulean color, the center of which seems to lighten to an emerald green.

The lawyers continue to talk about the agreement that Cedrella Black and her closest friend, Amelia Eberhardt, made when they were still at Hogwarts; which they then made a binding magical contract once they each had their first child — Cedrella’s youngest grandson from her first born, and Amelia’s youngest granddaughter from her first born, would be bonded in magical matrimony; so that the love and affection they each had for each other would grow with their families.

It’s not something Ron hasn’t heard one way or another for the past few hours, but as he continues to look at Astoria as the lawyers drone on, he sees something in her expression that looks like, hope?

And that’s when he realized that she would rather take her chances with him than marry Draco Malfoy — who is being forced into a marriage with her as well by a contract his father had made; even though Ron knows that Draco likes men. The only saving grace in their situation is that it’s not magically binding. And suddenly, Ron knows what he’s going to do.

Ron turns from Astoria and addresses the lawyers. Informing them that he would like to get to know Astoria and that it will be their choice whether or not they end up wanting to get married; magic or no magic.

Ron stands and looks to his maybe-future and feels his breath catch. She’s giving him the most dazzling smile as she stands and walks towards him, the chaos that erupted around them at his pronouncement forgotten as they stare at one another.

Maybe their grandmothers really knew what they were doing...


	2. Howler

What started as the most horrendous day in an abominable amount of pink for the staff and students, had turned into one of the most enjoyable.

When Harry had walked into the dining hall at breakfast, he had been unsure if he was still dreaming. It had looked like Cupid had had way too much firewhiskey and had vomited all over the walls — even the stones were pink.

As if that had not nearly blinded him, he had to withstand the assault to his ears (Lockhart was talking again) and to his nose. The overwhelming scent of hundreds of different kinds of flowers lingered through the air throughout the whole castle. The only respite he had received, ironically, was in Herbology.

The final straw had been when that prancing dwarf had tackled him to the ground and recited that embarrassing poem. Until then, Draco had been mildly amused by everything that Lockhart had done — no doubt plotting some sort of revenge for later. But after that, he had been very protective and had even thrown a hex towards another messenger who looked like they might come his way.

All in all, by lunchtime, Harry was exhausted, frustrated, and in desperate need of a nap. That is, until Lyra and Hermione had come to talk to him and Draco. He sometimes forgot that Lyra was a Malfoy, and just like any Malfoy, they could be quite devious when crossed — something Harry enjoyed with Draco being his best mate. Although Hermione had been doubtful about the intended target — he reckons she fancies Lockhart — she had nonetheless agreed to it.

Now it was dinner time and Harry, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherin second years at the table were watching the doors that led to the Great Hall with bated breath — and they weren’t disappointed.

Lockhart stormed into the Hall looked harried and frazzled. There were singe marks all over his puce-colored robes and Harry thought he could see a trail of smoke coming from the back of his head. His smile was strained as he sat down at the professors table and he kept glancing around nervously as if something would pop out and attack him at any moment.

Harry couldn’t help the huge smile that crossed his face as he noticed the owl flying overhead, carrying that telling bright red envelope. He was bounding with unleashed excitement as the owl deposited the envelope in front of Lockhart.

Lockhart looked sick to his stomach as he stared wide-eyed at the letter that was slowly starting to smoke on his empty dinner plate. As Lockhart started to reach for the inevitable, Harry felt a jolt to his stomach as Draco reached over and held his hand. Harry felt himself blush furiously, but continued to look forward — unsure of the feelings he’d been having lately and of the look Draco might possibly have on his face right now.

Finally, the letter burst open and...

YOU THINK YOU’RE QUITE THE WIZARD,

GOT ME UNDER YOUR SPELL,

BUT GUESS WHAT, MISTER WIZARD,

YOU DON’T KNOW ME SO WELL.

YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE SO CLEVER,

BUT, IN TRUTH, YOU’RE A CROOK.

AND NO WAY YOU’RE GETTIN’ AWAY WITH ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU TOOK!

As the entire hall burst into laughter, Harry looked towards his uncle Severus. Between him and his uncle Remus, they had thoroughly debunked all of Lockhart’s books during the summer, and Harry thought that that verse from Celestina Warbeck was entirely fitting.

Sure enough, his uncle Severus wasn’t even trying to hide his amused smirk as he looked at Lockhart’s misfortune. Sensing eyes on him, he turned and looked at Harry. As the hem to Lockhart’s robes caught on fire, Severus winked at him before he continued eating his meal.

All in all, Harry thought it had been a very good Valentine’s Day.


	3. Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Beans

“Go ahead. Put it in your mouth,” Sirius encouraged.

“Uh, I’m not sure about this,” stalled Remus. 

“C’mon. I’m sure it won’t taste bad, not like the last one.”

“The last one tasted like burnt sausage,” he said wryly.

“Exactly, this time it’ll taste better.”

Sighing, Remus held the item in question in his hand, jiggling it around, thinking. “What do I get if it tastes bad?”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to taste this at the same time I do,” he said mischievously. “That way if it’s horrible I won’t suffer through it alone.”

Sirius laughed. “That’s not going to happen.”

“No,” Remus murmured as he eyes Sirius speculatively. “Fine. You have to eat the next thing I give you without question.”

“Deal,” said Sirius. He could handle whatever Bertie Bott’s Every-Flavour Bean you threw at him.

Poor Sirius didn’t realize his mistake. Remus had said ‘thing’ not ‘bean,’ and he knew what was being served as a side tonight at dinner. There was a large piece of haggis with Sirius’ name on it.


	4. Camping

Ginny was so happy that she didn’t have to share a tent with all the boys and her dad. Even though it was smaller, she was glad it was just her and Hermione. If she was honest with herself, she’d say she was very excited.

Hermione came into their tent shortly afterward and dropped her bag onto the bed. Since it was just the two of them, there was only one bed.

“Your dad’s giving the boys a lecture and ground rules,” she said trying to smother a laugh. “He assured me no _male_ could get into here,” she giggled.

Ginny joined in Hermione’s laughter, even as she closed the tent flap snuggly; just because the boys couldn’t get in didn’t mean they couldn’t look inside.

Hermione gave her a curious look with a soft smile on her lips. Drawing on her Gryffindor courage, she stepped forward. “I’m glad it’s just the two of us,” she said softly, and she gently pressed her lips against Hermione’s.

Ginny took it as an encouraging sign that Hermione simply gasped but didn’t move away and deepened the kiss.

She thrilled to feel her nipples tighten and rub against Hermione’s also erect nipples, the abrasions causing shivers to run through both of them until Hermione groaned against her lips.

Ginny held onto Hermione’s hips and nudged her thigh in between her legs, rubbing and grinding against her core. She could feel Hermione’s legs begin to shake and tipped them forward so that Hermione fell onto the bed with Ginny sprawled on top of her.

The fall broke their kiss and they were panting and smiling at each other, both their eyes glimmering with amusement and arousal.

“I’m so glad we have this tent to ourselves,” Hermione said huskily as she reached up and grabbed the redhead at the nape of her neck and brought her down for another scorching kiss.


	5. Beach

She leaned up to kiss him as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock; it never ceased to amaze her how long and thick he was. She stopped when he was fully seated and enjoyed the fullness, her skin prickling with the different sensations of the sand beneath her legs and the sun warming her back.

He placed his hands on her hips and gently squeezed as he rolled his hips, eliciting a pleasures gasp from her.

“This is your show, love,” he said huskily.

A pleasured hum was the only sound she made as she lifted and lowered herself on his shaft, the rhythm quickly becoming in sync with the lapping waves.

It seemed it was the perfect rhythm as she quickly came to the edge of her release. As she continued her steady riding, she looked into his brilliant blue eyes; the pupils blown wide with his arousal and appreciation.

“I’m going to come, love,” he said. Straining to withhold his release until she found her pleasure.

“Yes!” she cried as her orgasm ripped through her, gripping around his thick shaft as her movements became erratic.

He was unable to hold off any longer at the feeling of her clenching around his cock and began thrusting up into her as his own orgasm ripped through him.

Finally spent, she collapsed on top of him, breathing great lungfuls of seaside air and trying to calm her racing heart.

“That was amazing, Mols,” he hummed, running his hands up and down her back in a gentle massage. “I wish we could stay longer.”

“I know, Art,” she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. “But this first weekend in July was the only time we were able to get away.”

“I know, love. Those three boys are a handful. I’m just glad our aunt was willing to babysit this weekend as well as letting us use Shell Cottage.”

“Yes,” she mumbled, feeling drowsy after her intense orgasm. “I think three kids is the perfect number for our family.”

Arthur hummed in agreement as he nestled Molly closer as she drifted off to sleep. Three was definitely a good number.


	6. Library

Lucius walked slowly towards the locked cabinet behind the desk in his library. The clicking sound of his boot heels echoing in the empty room.

He tried to steady his breathing, knowing what would be there — knowing who had given it to him for safe keeping.

He unlocked the cabinet with his wand (the only thing that could open it) and withdrew the small black leather journal.

He released a breathe he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he clutched the book in one hand while quickly locking the cabinet again.

Turning briskly, he stalked out of the room to go find his son, Draco. It was time to head to Diagon Alley before his second year started.


	7. Valentine

Harry felt his stomach drop as he watched the chubby Cupid come towards the waiting students in the hallway.

He glanced around and had a moment of panic when he noticed Malfoy waiting as well.

He was going to be sick. Whatever had possessed him to...

“A’right then,” Cupid said gruffly. “Which one of you is Draco Malfoy?”

There was a beat of stunned silence as Draco stared blankly at the Cupid. Someone — most likely Blaise — nudged him forward.

Draco held out his hand to receive the valentine card, only to pale when the Cupid slowly shook him head.

“I’s have to recite it to ya’” he said before clearing his throat and loudly reciting:

‘ _His skin is as pale as a freshly fallen snow,_

_His eyes the colour of storm clouds._

_I wish he was mine, but he’ll never know,_

_How much, when he’s near, my heart pounds.’_


	8. Customer

She stepped in from the cold rainy night, shivering, she rubbed her hands together to try to create some warmth.

She stumbled up to the counter, fatigue and hunger making her barely able to stand on her own two feet.

The man behind the counter curled his lip at the sight of her. She was filthy with tattered clothing, her hair matted in large clumps.

She reached behind her neck and pulled a chain from around it and thrust it towards the shopkeeper.

“I’d like to sell this, please,” she said softly.

The shopkeeper gave a disdainful sniff before taking the item, realizing then there was a locket. As he inspected the locket, he felt his eyes widen slightly as he took in the emeralds making the letter ‘S’ across its face.

“It belonged to Salazar Slytherin,” she said, leaning heavily against the counter.

He gave her a calculating look before reaching down and grabbing a small handful of coins.

“Ten galleons is all I’d be able to give you.”

“Thanks,” she said, taking the money and heading towards the door.

That’s when he noticed she was pregnant. He felt a twinge of remorse before he smiled at his newly acquired purchase. It would definitely fetch a hefty price to the right buyer.


	9. Sunbeam

He awoke groggily from his sleep, confused at the sound he heard. As far a Dean knew, he was the only one still in the dorm.

He heard the sound again and became slightly worried, was someone hurt? Maybe they were having a bad dream?

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and gently pulled back the bed curtains. He listened intently and realized the noise was coming from Seamus’ bed. Looking around, he noticed the other three beds were empty.

Not wanting to startle him too much, Dean opened the window curtains a crack to let in a little bit of sunlight. He walked toward the bed, intent on helping his friend, but stopped in his tracks at the sight he saw.

The sunbeam that came through illuminated Seamus’ bed and revealed a gap in the bed curtains. A gap that showed Seamus without any clothes, his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down while he moaned deep in his throat. His other hand was gently squeezing one nipple and his head was thrown back with a look of ecstasy on his face.

Seamus sped up his hand, his hips jerking up to meet the faster rhythm, the slick sounds of his wanking the only thing he could hear in the room.

Dean stood immobilized with shock at what he was seeing, embarrassment rising in his chest as he felt other body parts begin to rise as well at the sight.

Suddenly Seamus moaned Dean’s name. That’s when he noticed the he had cum all over his stomach and that he must of been thinking of him while...

Seamus chose this moment to open his eyes and stared directly at Dean. A soft smile curved his lips which slowly transformed into horror as he realized he was actually awake.

Terror crossed his features as Dean pointed his wand at him, but the only thing he did was cast a cleaning charm.

Confused, Seamus gave him a questioning look. Suddenly bashful, Dean rubbed the back of his as he glanced down at his erect cock before looking back.

“Mind if I join you Seamus?”


	10. Broken

Ron groaned and rolled over, trying to find a comfortable enough position so he could actually breathe. He was startled to see Blaise Zabini sitting at his bedside in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

“Umm,” Ron started uncertainly, not sure what to say.

“Thank you,” Blaise cut in before he could start babbling.

“For?”

“For saving Draco.”

“Oh.”

“I know you guys don’t get on, but—“

“Listen. Just because I don’t like the git doesn’t mean I’d want him to die either.”

“I realize that now,” Blaise murmured, looking over Ron’s bandaged body. “How bad is it?”

“Could’ve been worse,” Ron shrugged then winced as pain shot through his shoulder down the left side of his body. “Dislocated shoulder, couple of broken ribs, and a broken femur.”

Blaise reached forward and took Ron’s right hand in his, holding it gently but firmly.

“I’m also really glad that you’ll be alright,” he whispered, staring into his beautiful blue eyes and barely daring to breathe as he waited for Ron’s response.

Blaise let out a gusty breath as Ron started to stroke his knuckles with his thumb, giving a reassuring squeeze and a lopsided smile before continuing.

“Me too, Blaise. Me too.”


	11. Serenade

Remus groaned as he rolled over, trying to put a pillow over his head to drown out the horrendous yowling.

He heard a tsk next to his bed a peered at Madam Pomfrey from underneath his pillow. 

“I wonder how he got the dog to do that,” he heard her murmur. “Or why?”

“It’s because you banned him from the hospital wing during my monthly recovery.”

“Oh!” She startled and turned to face Remus. “Sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s alright,” he sighed. “Sirius is doing a pretty good job of that himself.”

“Indeed,” she chuckled, then sighed. “If it’s alright with you, I’ll give Sirius leave to come visit you while you’re recovering.”

“I would appreciate it,” he said weakly.

“Yes,” she hummed. “I’m sure you’d also rather hear Sirius trying to serenade you than that mangy dog,” she laughed as she headed for her office. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” murmured Remus. 


	12. Bicycle

James was going to kill Sirius.

Slowly.

Painfully.

Glancing at Lily’s crimson face, he growled low in his throat and made for the deranged mutt, even if he was currently standing on two legs. 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he glanced behind him to look in Lily’s face. 

“It’s alright, James,” she murmured, looking around the merchandise in the store. “I can work with this.”

James was dumbfounded as Lily went to talk with a sales clerk, un-noticing when Sirius crept behind him and put his arm around his shoulders. 

“I have to say, Prongs. I thought she’d run from the store screaming like a banshee,” he said conversationally. 

“What do you expect, Padfoot? You brought us to an adult sex shop!” James hissed. 

Sirius started to say something, but something behind James made his jaw go slack and his eyes go wide. 

Turning, he noticed Lily had her lacy underwear in her hands. “What...?” James felt his own eyes go wide as Lily lifted her skirt, exposing her creamy thighs. She straddled what looked to be a normal bicycle, but with a very different kind of seat. It was wide all around for support, while the middle of the seat had an erect life-like dildo pointing straight up. 

As James watched, Lily lowered herself until the dildo was fully buried into what James knew to be a very tight, delectable pussy. Lily’s eyes were half-lidded and she gave James a slow sexy smile. 

“Do you like my new bike, James?” she said huskily. “I do so love going for a ride,” she said suggestively. 

“You have one lucky witch,” Sirius murmured beside him. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head for emphasis, “I’m one lucky wizard.”


	13. Broom

Fred sighed as he spied the empty slot where his broom should be. George smiled at him as he reached for his own broom and walked off to begin their practice. 

“Don’t worry about it Fred,” Harry said as he slung his Firebolt across his shoulders. “It’s not a scheduled practice, so most likely someone is using it on the pitch.”

“Yeah,” Fred sighed, turning and walking towards the quidditch pitch. 

He stopped at the edge of the field to look for the person using his broom as everyone else took to the sky. He was actually quite surprised someone had borrowed it. It was one of the older school brooms, and as such, vibrated fiercely. 

He was surprised to easily spot the culprit; Hermione. Never quite confident on a broom, it appeared she wanted one of the older brooms as they weren’t as fast. Regardless, she was barely three feet off the ground and making slow circuits around the pitch. 

She was coming closer and hadn’t noticed him yet. Fred was just about to scare her when a sound she made stopped him.

Was that a whimper? Is she actually that afraid of falling from so small a height?

Fred took in her flushed face and hunched over figure with her death grip on the broom handle.  Maybe she’s just that terrified of heights? She didn’t even notice me standing here as she slowly flew by. 

Fred walked towards hermione from behind intent on helping her when she suddenly stopped midair and moaned. 

“Oh! Fred,” she moaned softly. So softly that Fred might not have heard her had he not been right behind her. 

S he was shaking all over and panting. Fred realized she’d just had an orgasm.  The old brooms do vibrate something fierce....

“Do you moan out whoever’s name depending on the broom you’ve borrowed or am I just that lucky?” Fred murmured right behind her. 

With a squeak, Hermione toppled over and would’ve fallen onto the floor had Fred not caught her. 

She stared up at him with wide eyes, her already flushed face becoming a fetching shade of crimson. 

“Answer the question, Hermione,” he said huskily. 

She took a shuddering breath before looking him straight in the eye. “It’s always you, Fred.”

Fred smiled, gave her a quick peck on the lips, and started walking out of the quidditch stadium back towards the castle. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione said breathlessly, wrapping the arms around his neck as he picked up his pace. 

“It’s always you too, Hermione,” he said winking at her, “And I’m going to show you what  _my_ broom can actually do.”


	14. Record

James could not have been prouder as he looked at the enchanted page in the book in his hands. Under his and Lily’s names was a small line and the most precious words he’d ever thought to see:

_ Harry James Potter _

_ 31 July 1980 _

It was the Potter family tree. Unlike most Wizarding families, purebloods especially, the Potter’s had no official lineage recording at the Ministry. It was all handed down from generation to generation, much like a very special family heirloom that he would one day pass on to Harry. 

James smiled as he saw the faint line beginning to darken from his and Lily’s name again. He didn’t think that she knew or suspected that she might be pregnant again. He wondered if it would be a girl or a boy this time....

James laughed to himself as he put the book away a headed to the nursery. Lily was beside herself with excitement at the prospect of dressing Harry up for Halloween, a strange but charming muggle tradition. 

“I wonder what she’ll dress you up as this year,” he said to the toddler who was jumping in his crib while holding on the the rails. 

“Dada!”

“Don’t worry, Harry. Soon enough you’ll be able to tell her how you want to dress up. We have plenty more Halloween’s in our future.”


	15. JK Rowling’s Tweets

4/13/2019

Lily was such a bitch towards Snape. That why she had to die. 

 

4/14/2019

If Harry would have let his hair grow out more, it would have been silky and luxurious, just like his father’s, Sirius. 

 

4/15/2019

During the full moon, Remus would dom Sirius’ animagus form.... while James watched. 

 

4/16/2019

Dumbledore did see socks when he looked into the mirror of Erised. They were just covering Grindelwald’s enormous penis. 

 

4/17/2019

Snape had built up such tolerance for most known poisons that his semen was a more powerful antidote than even a bezoar. 

 

4/18/2019

The reason Sirius is Harry’s biological father is because James had a micro penis. 

 

4/19/2019

Harry was so well endowed that Ginny said he was the biggest she’d ever had; during their first time together. 

 

4/20/2019

Anthony Goldstein is the grandson of Jacob Kowalski and Queenie Goldstein. In order for the MACUSA to approve of their union, Jacob had to be willing to give up his muggle last name for his wife’s wizarding one. 

 

4/21/2019

Hagrid was Firenze’s dirty little secret. He used to let the half-giant mount him with his enormous penis in the forbidden forest. 


	16. Microphone

“What is this place, again?” Draco sneered as he looked around the establishment. It looked like a regular muggle bar except that there was a stage with boxes and smooth ropes littered across it. 

“It’s a karaoke bar, Draco. And these things you’re eyeing are speakers and cables for the microphones,” Harry said exasperated. “As of you don’t know.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about Potter.”

“Sure,” he snorted. 

After the war, Hogwarts had been rebuilt and the students were encouraged to go back and finished what for some, like Harry, was supposed to have been their final year. The new curriculum set to educate the students on Muggles and to rid themselves of uninformed misconceptions. 

The result being this little outing. First educating the students on muggle music, then the field trip that led them all to the karaoke bar. 

“Alright,” the instructor said. “We’ve rented out the space for the entire evening and we shouldn’t have any problems since the owner is a wizard.”

Glancing about the room of nervous students she smiled a predatory kind of smile. “Remember, each of you has to take a turn doing karaoke to receive full credit for this course section. Now, who will be going first?”

No one wanted to go, but Harry surreptitiously waved his wand and Draco’s hand shot to the air. He stared at his hand in shock before glaring at Harry. 

“Very well, Draco. Head up onto the stage and make your musical selection while the rest of us get settled.”

Harry was eagerly waiting for Draco to start singing. He’d been getting flustered around the other man lately, more than usual and in a different way, and Harry was hoping that Draco making a fool of himself would bring back some semblance of sanity to Harry’s life — or his dreams, especially lately. 

Draco stood unmoving with a microphone held firmly in his grip. The only sign of nervousness was the slight blush across his cheeks which Harry secretly thought rather endearing. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Draco.”

Harry held his breath as Draco took a deep breath, then began to sing. 

“I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine...”

He had a beautiful baritone quality to his voice that sounded just slightly raspy, as though he’d just woken up from a night of enthusiastic shagging and decided to grace the world with his voice. 

Harry gripped the edge of his table, knuckles turning white, as he fought to breathe through his body’s reaction. As soon as Draco had started singing he’d gotten the fastest, hardest erection of his life and the more he sang it only seemed to get harder. 

Harry had no idea if he’d even be able to stand up without causing irreparable damage to his member, and the look that Draco was giving him seemed to suggest that he knew what it was doing to him. 

Narrowing his eyes at him, Harry decided he’d teach Draco a lesson he’d not soon forget. As soon as the song was finished, he apparated himself to the stage grabbing onto Draco before appearing them to his flat. 

Everyone sat stunned for the moment before the professor sighed and rubbed a hand across her face. “Thank goodness. They were both driving me mental!”

As the student began to file out, Hermione stopped to speak to the professor. “Does this mean you won’t have to come up with more ridiculous ideas for the muggle studies class.”

“I hope so,” she said as she waved goodbye to her student. She really hoped so...


End file.
